1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the apparatus and a method for the construction and installation of floating oilfield production structures having their main structural elements pin-connected. More particularly, the present invention relates to the pin assembly used to interconnect the structural elements of the floating oilfield production structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pinning structures in underwater applications is often performed by robots, by personnel working from some distance utilizing submersible craft with remote manipulators, or by personnel in underwater suits. Currently used pins for engaging and disengaging structural connections between different components of a floating offshore platform are solid cylindrical pins that engage cylindrical socket bores.
A need exists for pinned connections that are easy to stab and which can have the gaps between the mating elements minimized or eliminated when the pins are engaged.
A further need exists for pinned connections that can be accessed for maintenance and repair underwater.
In addition, a need exists for robust pinned connections that have very low stress levels in operation so that metal fatigue and contact surface galling or fretting are not a problem.